the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Lily
Lilian *Lily* Sigmare - Von Krone (リリアン*リリー* Sigmare - フォン·クローネ, Ririan* rirī* Sigmare - fon· kurōne) is a character in the soul series and she is a former knight who fought in the army of the Wolfkrone Kingdom In her soul lies:The Will To Survive Surviving the streets Lilian Sigmare *named Lily* was a girl of the streets. She ran away from home when she was at the age of 10; she was a young rebel. She knew how to survive beccause she was strong willed. Some years Lilian wandered around the streets to look for a better life she had slept in boxes containers and even an old house which was deserted by the previous owners, in this house Lily stayed for a few years she decorated the place to make it her home but the house was rotten from the out and inside so she knew she had to move on. When Lilian was at the age of 21 she lefted the old house to search for a better place and home, altough she had allot of survival skills she didn't have weapons skills to hunt for some meat in the forrest, as she was trying to learn how to catch a swine to cook it but she always failed siw she gave up to hunt for animals. Then later in the same forrest Lilian was seeing a camp with allot of tents and she was smelling the nice taste of meat, Sow Lily had to get in there to get some meat This camp was lead by a man named Z.W.E.I. he was the leader of this camp and his men where eating allot, Meanwhile Lily sneaked into the camp to steal some food she also had found a sword she could use as a knife. But not much later she was found by one of the guards and too her to Z.W.E.I. and he asked What where you doing here around my camp?? Lily said I am in hunger and needed some good food and i was smelling it sow i sneaked in to get some, But im sorry Lily spoke to Z.W.E.I. Z.W.E.I. took Lily to the exit and gave her some of the food supplies they had as he said not to come back here.....and Lily left to a bag full of food to carry on for a few days. The Sword she had found she also took with her to practice to become a Swordswoman 'and learn to fight against enemy's when to would attack her, as she more and more was practicing she became better and better but her food was starting to reach zero as she had to find a new way to obetain some food. The Lily landed in an ambush however she fought bravely with the things she learned herself she lost all of her stuff and even her food and her '''Sword '''Lily was out of energy and closed her eyes. Later Lily woke up as she looked around she noticed she wasn't on the streets of the forrest anymore, no she was laying in a soft bed in a big bedroom inside a castle as she was watching out from the window, then a woman in a beautiful dress stepped into the room and started to talk ''Calm down young lady my name is Hilde and my soldiers saved you from the forrest and brought you to my castle where you woke up Hilde spoke Howlong have i been sleeping, cause i can't remember anything Liy spoke You slept 4 days and my soldiers took care of youre wounds, and as you have a wakened now you might want to have something to eat Hilde said Yeah i i'd love to have some good food please milady Lily spoke Please call me Hilde Hilde said Not much later Lily was eating at a big table full of nice food and meals, as soon as Lily had finished her dinner '''Hilde stepped to Lily to ask her what she was doing there four days ago, Then Lily explained her whole story how she lefted her home and wandered around the streets, Also Hilde asked Lily or she had any battle skills as Lily spoke no Hilde took Lily as her student to learn her the arts of battle as she began with a spear and a sword but that didn't worked out after two swords where used to make Lily better but even that was a fail then she used a pair of''' Small blades''' wich turned out to be made for Lilian, afterwards Lily practiced with a C'roissbow' and that was even a better match, and again with the Two Swords this time was Lily training like a pro and she decided to use all three weapons skills as her own. More and More became''' Lily''' a master in the skills of the weapons she had chosen and also she became a soldier in the army of Hilde, '''as a soldier she took the '''Lead of a small army who had to battle some evil inside''' Wolfkrone Kingdom ' '''and won all battles with that army, after staying a few years under the guidance of Hilde she lefted Wolfkrone Kingdom but she had to thank Hilde for the good care and the weapon arts she took the name Von Krone as her second backname as an honor to '''Hilde ' Now Lily was ready to face the world and wich adverntures would be laying ahead of her she knew she would survive. Personality '''Lily's is a calm lady who fights for those who need her she is a smart woman and knows how to win a fight and to overcome the hardest things Weapon Lily's weapons are two Small Hand Knives, one Crossbow and''' 2 Swords''' she learned these skills from Hilde the princess of Wolfkrone Kingdom Critical Edge Dragon's Rage: Lily claps her fists gives a few punches and then fires her crossbow Stage * Wolfkrone Monument Fighting Style Lily;s fighting style is battling with 3 different weapons as she uses her Crossbow for long range attacks she can use her Swords for mid range attacks and her Small Hand knives for close range attacks Theme Music * Trivia * Ran away from home at the age of 10 * Leaned to survive on her own * Was trained by Hilde to battle with 3 different styles * Became a soldier for Wolfkrone Kingdom a few years * Lefted the army of Wolfkrone Kingdom to face the world for new adverntures Category:Females